Le passé nous rattrape toujours
by Rose de l'Opera
Summary: Une jeune fille se réveille dans l'antre d'Erik. Elle a perdu la mémoire. Quelles avantures les attendent ?
1. Chapter 1

Ma tête… Qu'est ce que j'ai mal à la tête… Ce fut la première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit quand je me réveillai. Tout à coup je saisis tout le sens de ce que je venais de me dire : je venais de me réveiller, mais je ne me rappelais pas de m'être endormie. Je n'ouvrai pas encore les yeux et essayais de me rappeler la dernière chose que j'avais faite… Rien, rien ne me vint à l'esprit, c'était comme si il y avait un vide à la place de me mémoire.

Je contenais ma panique en me disant que si j'ouvrais les yeux, tout allait me revenir. Rassemblant mon courage à deux mains, je les ouvris enfin pour les refermer immédiatement. C'était impossible ! Je me trouvais dans une pièce qui m'était complètement inconnue ! Je rouvris les yeux pour mieux l'observer. Je me trouvais dans un grand lit en forme de signe, les murs de ma chambre ressemblaient aux parois d'une caverne, il y avait quelques meubles…

Au moment où j'essayais de me relever légèrement, j'aperçus des yeux luire dans le noir et ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri d'angoisse. Ces yeux, étranges par leur couleur dorée m'observaient attentivement et leur propriétaire était dissimulé dans la pénombre. Mais qu'est ce qui m'était arrivé ?

- C'est à vous de me le dire, je vous ai retrouvé gisante dans mon domaine. Vous aviez une blessure à la tête.

J'avais du poser ma dernière question à voix haute et on m'avait entendue. La voix était une voix d'homme, grave et séduisante.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne me rappelle de rien…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Effectivement, je ne me rappelais vraiment de rien, ni ce de ce qui s'était passé, ni, et cela était beaucoup plus grave, de qui j'étais et d'où je venais. Je réussis tout de même à me contenir et à parler d'une voix tremblotante.

- Monsieur, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je vous remercie vous être occupé de moi…

- Ne me remerciez pas, me coupa-t-il la parole, je ne l'aurais pas fait si je vous n'avais pas retrouvée chez moi.

Je le regardais bouche bée, avais-je bien entendu ? Mon hôte était donc quelqu'un d'assez brutal dans ses paroles. J'essayai de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même.

- Merci quand même…

Je ne reçus cette fois-ci aucune réponse. Par contre l'homme se leva et approcha de moi, me révélant ainsi sa silhouette sur laquelle je m'attardais quelques instants. Il était grand, robuste, la trentaine. Il portait un costume noir très élégant et apparemment très cher. Puis je regardais son visage et ne pus cacher ma surprise : il portait un masque blanc qui dissimulait la moitié de son visage. Pourquoi ce masque ? S'il ne voulait pas que je le reconnaisse, il aurait porté un masque sur tout le visage… Ce n'était pas non plus la période de la mascarade, ou peut être si, je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas quelle date nous étions. Tout cela était tellement étrange…

Il dut s'apercevoir que je le dévisageais car la partie visible de son visage s'assombrit et il me regarda méchamment.

- C'est très impoli de regarder les gens comme ça, me lança-t-il d'un air de défi et je me sentis encore plus perdue que je ne l'étais déjà.

- Excusez moi, c'est juste que je me demandais si votre masque était pour un bal costumé… Je ne sais pas du tout quelle date nous sommes…

- Ne vous avisez plus jamais de parler de ce masque, du moins si vous tenez à ce que rien de vous arrive, me dit-il tandis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et que je me recrovillais sous ce regard brûlant. Nous sommes le 13 mai, je vous ai trouvée il y a deux jours. Vous dites que vous ne vous souvenez de rien, savez vous au moins votre nom ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants et un vertige m'envahit.

- Non…

Je regardais dans le vide et ne remarquais plus rien de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Quelques instants plus tard, sortant enfin de cette béatitude, j'éclatais en sanglots. Il ne fit rien, ne s'approcha pas de moi pour me consoler, rien… Il attendit juste que je me calme ce qui ne tarda pas à suivre.

- Dans ce cas Mademoiselle, choisissez vous un nom ou attendez que votre mémoire revienne. Vous êtes encore faible, je vous tolère dans ma demeure tant que vous vous rétablissez.

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse. Ici c'était lui le maître et je sentais que je ferais mieux de ne pas le contrarier tant que j'avais besoin d'un abri.

- Je vais préparer un dîner, vous sentez vous assez forte pour vous lever ?

- Oui.

- Très bien, soyez donc prête dans une demi heure. Vous avez une salle de bain à votre gauche et vous trouverez des robes dans l'armoire.

Sur ces mots il sortit de la pièce me livrant à mes propres réflexions.


	2. Chapitre 2

Je fis ma toilette assez rapidement, remarquant que la robe que je portais était complètement foutue. Je fus néanmoins reconnaissante que mon hôte ne m'aie pas déshabillée, mes vêtements étant certes déchirés et sales, mais non pas mouillés. Autre chose que je remarquais, c'était la qualités de mes habits : tout dans le tissus et dans la couture m'indiquait qu'ils ont du coûter une petite fortune, je devais donc provenir d'un milieu très aisé.

Je ne portais pas de bijoux sauf un fin bracelet en or autour de mon poignet, j'entrepris donc de l'inspecter et y découvris une inscription en caractères minuscules : « Любимой Роксане от Никиты ». C'était du russe et je comprenais ce qui était écrit : à ma Roksana que j'aime de la part de Nikita. J'en déduisais que Roksana était mon nom et que je devais avoir des origines russes ou que je l'étais… Mais qui était donc Nikita ? Il devait m'être cher, mais qui étais-ce ? Un membre proche de ma famille, un ami ou bien quelqu'un que j'aimais également ?

Comme rien ne me revenait je décidai d'y réfléchir plus tard. Pour l'instant je devais m'habiller et rejoindre mon hôte pour dîner. Je me rappelai qu'il m'avait parlé de robes dans l'armoire et décidais d'en emprunter une. Quand j'ouvris l'armoire je fus abasourdie par la quantité de vêtements féminins tous plus beaux les uns que les autres qu'elle contenait. Comme ils étaient tous de la même taille j'en déduisis qu'une femme habite, ou plutôt habitait ici jadis. Heureusement je faisais à peu près la même taille qu'elle, je pus ainsi choisir une robe assez simple et l'enfiler sans trop de difficultés. Le problème du corset s'est bien entendu posé, mais étant donné que je pouvais certes l'enlever toute seule mais pas le remettre et que de toute façon je n'aimais pas vraiment cet accessoire féminin, je décidai de l'enlever et de ne pas en porter tout le temps que je resterai dans cet endroit étrange.

Je sortais bientôt de ma chambre pour découvrir une espèce de vaste caverne aménagée de façon somptueuse et donnant sur un lac. A l'autre bout de la caverne je vis mon hôte qui était assis devant un orgue et absorbé à écrire quelque chose. Il dut m'entendre car il se retourna.

- Ah, Mademoiselle, je croyais ne plus jamais vous revoir tellement vous avez mis de temps à vous préparer, me dit-il sarcastique. Venez, par là, le dîner vous attend.

Moi ? Avoir mis du temps ? J'ai pourtant été très rapide… Je suivis néanmoins mon hôte en silence jusqu'à une petite table où le couvert était mis pour… une personne.

- Vous ne mangez pas monsieur ? lui demandais-je en m'installant.

- Non, me répondit-il simplement en s'installant de l'autre côté de la table, de façon à se trouver dans l'ombre.

- Mais… Je ne vais pas manger toute seule pendant que vous allez m'observer quand même !

- Eh bien si…

Décidément il n'était pas très bavard… Je commençai donc à manger et il faut avouer que les mets étaient délicieux. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il les avait préparés tous seul, pourtant il ne semblait y avoir personne à part nous dans sa demeure.

Après quelques minutes de silence qui me mettaient mal à l'aise, il finit tout de même par parler.

- Vous êtes vous rappelée de quelques chose depuis votre réveil ?

- Malheureusement non. Néanmoins j'ai découvert mon prénom sur un bracelet que je porte.

- Comment dois-je donc vous appeler désormais ?

- Roksana.

- Joli prénom russe. C'est vrai que vous avez un profil slave.

C'était vrai. Avec l'ovale de mon visage et mes longs cheveux blonds virant légèrement vers le roux on pouvait difficilement dire le contraire.

- Je pense en effet avoir des origines russes : l'inscription sur mon bracelet était en cette langue et je n'ai eu aucun mal à la lire.

Un nouveau silence envahit la pièce. Me sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous le regard de mon hôte, j'éprouvais un besoin de parler, de dire n'importe quoi.

- Maintenant que vous connaissez mon nom, pourrais-je connaître le votre ? demandais-je timidement.

- Erik… Simplement Erik, me répondit-il quelques instants plus tard en soupirant. Comme ça, reprit-il d'une voix éteinte, nous sommes à égalité à ne connaître que le prénom de l'autre.

Ce furent ses dernières paroles jusqu'à la fin du repas. J'avais bien essayé de trouver des sujets de conversation, mais à chaque fois que je lui demandais son avis sur quelque chose, ses yeux me lançaient de tels éclairs que je m'arrêtais net.

- Le dîner était délicieux Monsieur. C'est la première fois que je rencontre un homme sachant si bien cuisiner.

Je n'osais pas m'adresser à lui par son prénom. Il me regarda d'un air moqueur.

- Quand on vit seul il vaut mieux savoir faire beaucoup de choses.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait que j'aille prendre l'air quelques minutes ? Peut être qu'en voyant la rue où j'ai perdu connaissance je vais pouvoir me souvenir de quelque chose…

- Très bien, dit-il après réflexion. Prenez un manteau…

- Un manteau ? lui coupai-je la parole. Mais pourquoi puisque nous sommes en mai ?

- Je vous ai menti pour vérifier si vous aviez réellement perdu la mémoire. En réalité nous sommes le 30 décembre. Et autre chose, je vous banderai les yeux durant le trajet.

- P… Pourquoi ? Mais qui êtes vous ? Quel est cet endroit, cette grotte ?

J'allais commencer à être hystérique… Il fallait que je me reprenne. Immédiatement.

- Cela ne vous regarde en aucune sorte. Soyez heureuse que je vous permette de rester jusqu'à ce que vous alliez un peu mieux. Et tant que vous n'êtes pas trop curieuse vous ne craignez rien, finit-il d'une voix à me donner des frissons.

- J'ai compris… répondis-je tremblante mais résignée.

Il s'approcha de moi et me banda les yeux avec un ruban noir. Ne voyant plus rien, je cherchai son bras pour qu'il puisse me guider et quand je le touchai Erik trembla comme s'il était choqué. Mais il ne dit rien et commença à marcher, me menant par le bras et oubliant tout à fait que je n'avais pas eu le temps de mettre un manteau.

Le trajet me sembla durer une éternité même si en réalité nous n'avons marché qu'une dizaine de minutes. J'avais tout le temps peur de me cogner quelque part et quand enfin j'eus l'autorisation d'enlever le bandeau je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

- Alors, cet endroit vous dit-il quelque chose ? Il s'agit de la rue Scribe.

Je regardais autour de moi mais la petite ruelle dans laquelle je me trouvais ne m'évoquait aucun souvenir.

- Non… C'est ici que vous m'avez retrouvée ?

- Pas tout à fait, vous aviez trouvé de je ne sais quelle manière l'entrée de ma demeure et vous gisiez à l'intérieur, à quelques mètres de la porte. Il faudra que je pense à améliorer le dispositif de sécurité : normalement la porte ne pouvait être ouverte par un non initié à son fonctionnement.

Je me tournais vers mon interlocuteur. Que c'était étrange tout cela… J'avais apparement trouvé par hasard un mécanisme secret ouvrant sa porte afin de m'écrouler chez lui. Que pouvais-je donc bien fuir pour ne pas m'être réfugiée dans un endroit plus accessible ? Erik lui aussi était l'étrangeté même. Un masque, une entrée secrète que je ne voyais même plus de là où je me trouvais, le bandeau autour des yeux, et maintenant mon hôte restait dans l'obscurité afin que, comme je le devinais, aucun passant ne le voie. Quelles pouvaient bien être les explications à tous ces mystères ?

- Dans ce cas nous ferions mieux de rentrer, me proposa-t-il.

- Vous avez raison, je commence d'ailleurs à avoir froid…

- Oh, mais vous n'avez pas pris de manteau ! remarqua-t-il enfin.

Puis il enleva la cape qu'il portait et me la mit sur les épaules.

- Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part.

- Non, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, elle se rendra compte assez vite que je ne le suis pas…

Puis il me remit le ruban autour des yeux et nous fîmes le chemin en sens inverse.

Me sentant très lasse et fatiguée, j'allai me coucher tout de suite en essayant de ne plus penser à rien.


	3. Chapter 3

_J'errais dans les rues d'une grande ville. Tout autour de moi était comme dans un brouillard. Tout à coup je vis se dresser devant moi une énorme battisse qui me fit paniquer. Je commençais à courir. Les maisons défilaient devant mes yeux, je ne reconnaissais rien et continuais de courir. La battisse était déjà loin mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle m'avait fait peur, je sentais juste un danger. Le danger. Des larmes coulaient de mes yeux, cela non plus je ne savais pas pourquoi. Ma vue se brouillait et je trébuchai. Une femme m'aidait à me relever et m'emmenait avec elle. Je la regardai. C'était une vieille tzigane qui m'emmenait chez elle, dans sa caravane. Une fois arrivés, je m'assaillais et elle m'empoigna la main pour y lire les lignes de mon destin. Son regard s'assombrit._

_- Je vois la mort… Des hommes te poursuivent… Il n'en réchappera pas…, dit-elle comme en transe._

_Puis elle me repoussa et commença à crier :_

_- Va t'en ! Cache-toi ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! _

_- De quoi parlez-vous ?, essayais-je de lui demander avant qu'elle ne me mette à la porte de sa caravane. Que dois-je faire ? Qui me poursuit ?_

_Mais elle ne me répondit pas. _

_Tout disparut autour de moi et puis je le vis, au loin. Un coup de feu partait et il s'écroulait._

_Nnnnnnooooooooonnnnn !_

- Non !

Je me réveillai parce que je venais de crier. Non… Non ! Je me rappelais désormais d'une scène de ma vie. Ils l'ont tué. Nikita, ils t'ont tué…

Erik entra en trombe dans ma chambre, sans même prévenir de son entrée.

- Roksana, vous allez bien ? Vous venez de hurler…

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Un cauchemar qui m'a rendu une partie de ma mémoire…

Erik me regardait bizarrement et je m'aperçus que ma couverture était sur le côté et que je n'étais donc qu'en petite chemise de nuit devant ses yeux. Je rougis fortement et ramenais rapidement la couverture sur moi. Erik sembla alors émerger d'un rêve.

- Euh… hum…, fit-il semblant de tousser pour cacher son gène. Peut-être voudriez vous partager ce rêve ou du moins les souvenirs qu'il vous a apporté ?

- Mes souvenirs… C'était il y a 4 ans… J'avais 17 ans à l'époque et avais pleine foie en l'humanité. J'étais jeune, rêveuse et naïve. Bien trop naïve pour accepter les réalités de la vie. J'habitais en Russie et il me semble que mon père occupait une fonction importante, mais je ne me souviens pas de laquelle. On s'aimait, moi et Nikita, on voulait se marier… Mais sa naissance ne convenait pas à mes parents, j'étais vouée à un autre homme … Je devais servir de marionnette politique… Nikita m'a proposé de nous enfuir et c'est ce qu'on fit. Mais l'homme que je devais épouser, Palatov, nous retrouva… Ils se sont battus en duel… Nikita l'a gravement blessé, à ce moment des hommes de Palatov sont venus, ils ont tiré…

Je ne pus continuer car je commençais à sangloter. J'en avais marre de pleurer tout le temps, mais je n'avais pas de force, j'étais dans un endroit qui ne m'était pas familier et je venais, en rêve, de revivre cette scène douloureuse…

Je sentais le regard observateur d'Erik. Il était là, debout, au fond de la pièce à me regarder pleurer sans dire un mot. Puis quelque chose a du se briser en lui car il s'approcha, s'assit timidement sur le bout du lit et essaya de me calmer en me caressant les cheveux du bout des doigts, comme si ce contact lui faisait peur.

Je me sentais tellement misérable, tellement malheureuse, j'avais tellement mal que ce semblant de gentillesse me fit redoubler de larmes. Ne tenant plus je me blottis dans ses bras et pleurais la tête dans son épaule. J'avais l'impression qu'il savais pas quoi faire de moi, mais ce n'étais pas grave, j'avais juste besoin d'une présence.

- Ils sont morts tous les deux, Palatov et Nikita…, murmurais-je entre deux sanglots ou soupirs.

Je restais dans ses bras pendant que j'essayais de retrouver mon calme et si je le gênais, au moins il ne le montrait pas.

- C'est tout ce dont je me souviens… Mais j'aurais préféré l'avoir oublié… S'il n'était pas mort, je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains ! m'exclamais-je alors que je venais de sécher ma dernière larme.

Je me libérais des mains d'Erik et le regardai.

- Même si ma mémoire ne m'est pas encore revenue, j'ai l'impression que mon père ne s'était pas arrêté à cet échec de mariage… à cet échec politique ! Si je suis en France c'est que j'ai du servir à d'autres causes ! Et si j'étais en train de m'enfuir avant que vous ne m'ayez retrouvée chez vous, c'est que ces causes ne me convenaient pas du tout !

Je devins méfiante et mon regard se durcit.

- Si en réalité vous êtes de ceux qui je voulais fuir ou si vous êtes un des anciens hommes de Palatov ou je ne sais quoi, je vais… je vais vous…

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase parce qu'Erik me gifla violement. Je n'eus que le temps de m'écrier et il avait déjà disparu. Heureusement mes mains étaient glacées et je pus en tenant ma main contre ma joue apaiser ma douleur. Je devais sans doute avoir une belle marque rouge, mais j'eus néanmoins l'impression que je l'avais bien méritée. Après tout, mes accusations ne semblaient avoir aucun sens vu l'endroit et la personne avec qui je me trouvais. En fait, même si je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, j'imaginais mal Erik être l'homme de quelqu'un. Je devais vraiment apprendre à mieux me contrôler, quelques soient les circonstances…

Quelle nuit épouvantable… Je devais tout de même essayer de me rendormir. Je fermais les yeux et tentais de plonger dans l'oubli reposant du sommeil. J'entendis alors une mélodie, une berceuse qu'on semblait me chanter à l'oreille avec une voix d'ange. Quelle absurdité, il n'y avait pas d'ange… Les anges ça n'existe qu'au ciel… Et pourtant un ange me chantait une berceuse… Je m'endormis sans d'autres questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tout d'abord merci pour les quelques reviews, j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres :-)**

** Je sais, mes chapitres sont courts et je n'en rajoute pas de nouveaux très souvents, mais la vie est ainsi faite que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire cette année. **

** Disclaimer : le livre appartient à Gaston Leroux, le musical à Andrew Lloyd Webber, le film à Joel Schumacher, mes idées m'appartiennent et Erik n'appartient à personne.**

* * *

Quand je m'éveillais tout autour de moi était silencieux. Mon sommeil avait été sans rêves et reposant. Je fis rapidement ma toilette et m'habillais avant d'émerger de ma chambre. Erik n'était nulle part à première vue, je l'appelai mais je n'entendis rien en réponse, sans doute était-il sorti quelque part. J'avais faim et allai dans la cuisine où, oh miracle, un petit déjeuner m'attendait. Je mangeai en réfléchissant. J'étais perdue dans Paris avec une mémoire défaillante et essayai d'échapper à je ne sais qui. Et la seule personne que je connaissais et qui ne semblait pas me vouloir de mal était mon hôte étrange.

Bon… que pouvais-je faire… que devais-je faire… Je me mis à analyser toutes les solutions qui se présentaient à mes pensées et je finis par prendre une résolution. Tant que je ne retrouvai pas la mémoire je devais tout faire en sorte pour que Erik devienne mon protecteur. Par l'aménagement de sa demeure je me doutais qu'il devait avoir de l'argent, sans doute avait-il les moyens de m'entretenir et de m'aider, maintenant et même plus tard quand je retrouverais la mémoire. Il était plus qu'étrange mais je n'avais d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance…

Mais il y avait un problème dans tout cela : Erik ne semblait pas particulièrement satisfait de ma présence et n'était pas très aimable dans ses paroles, même si les gestes étaient gentils comme quand il m'avait prêté son manteau ou même avec ce petit déjeuner qui m'attendait. Comment faire alors ? Essayer de devenir son amie, le séduire ? Je m'étonnais d'avoir un esprit aussi calculateur, la vie que j'avais eue devait avoir été pleine de stratégies. Une partie d'échecs, me dis-je en souriant, j'étais en train de continuer une partie d'échecs dont je ne connaissais pas le début et dont les pièces à part deux, moi-même et Erik, étaient cachées à ma vue. Je me rendis compte que j'aimais ce jeu de stratégie.

La décision était prise : comment avoir la plus grande influence possible sur un homme pour qu'il m'aide ? Le séduire bien entendu, et c'est ce que je ferais.

Etais-je aussi froide et calculatrice avant qu'ils ne t'aient tué, Nikita ?

Père, je suis devenue ce que tu voulais que je sois, une femme capable d'user de son charme pour manipuler les hommes à des fins politiques… ou à mes fins personnelles…

Je devais profiter de l'absence d'Erik pour en découvrir le plus possible sur lui. Je fis le tour de le grande pièce mais ne pus découvrir rien de ce que je n'avais déjà vu : l'orgue, les partitions… un nombre phénoménal de partitions. Il était passionné de musique, c'était toujours bon à savoir.

Je me retrouvai tout à coup nez à nez avec une porte, la porte de sa chambre. Etait-elle fermée à clef ? J'appuyai doucement sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit. Ma première réaction fut de faire un pas en arrière et de m'accrocher au mur le plus proche pour reprendre mes esprits. Ma seconde réaction fut de me demander si je rêvais. Ma troisième réaction fut de me dire qu'au moins derrière la porte il y avait une chambre et non un trou noir et que si je devais séduire le comte Dracula, c'était toujours mieux que de séduire… mon imagination me fit défaut quelques secondes… hum, c'était toujours mieux que de séduire Jack l'éventreur ! Cette pensée me fit sourire ou je repris complètement mes esprits.

Non, mais sérieusement, j'étais tombée où ? Qui serait capable d'habiter dans une telle chambre ? Les murs étaient tapissés de rouge, l'ambiance de la pièce était sombre et morbide. Mais ce qui m'a choqué le plus c'était le cercueil à la place du lit. Il me donnait la chair de poule. Mais qui était donc Erik ? Remarque, avec ses habits sombres mais élégants et avec son masque il allait parfaitement avec le lieu.

Je m'avançais vers le milieu de la pièce, vers son bureau, sur lequel je découvris une dizaine de portraits de femme. D'une seule et même femme plutôt. Elle était brune, semblait être un peu plus jeune que moi et était très belle. Etais-ce Erik qui avait dessiné tout cela ? Il dessinait très bien en tout cas, il avait réussi à capter dans ses portraits le regard de la jeune femme, j'avais l'impression que c'était vivant. Je me dis, malgré la noirceur de la pièce oppressante où je me trouvais que quelqu'un qui était si talentueux en musique, car je l'avais entendu jouer quelques minutes la veille, et qui dessinait tellement bien, ne pouvait être mauvais.

Néanmoins, je n'avais aucune envie de m'attarder dans cette pièce et décidai d'en sortir. Sauf que, quand je me retournai vers la porte, le maître des lieux me dévisageait. Je ne l'avais pas du tout entendu rentrer et sa brusque apparition me fit sursauter en me laissant sans voix.

- Non mais tu te crois où ! Sors d'ici immédiatement ! Qui t'a donné l'autorisation d'entrer ? Mais reste pas plantée là comme une cruche, tu es sourde ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit de sortir !

Je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un crier aussi fort et être tellement en colère. Il était effrayant. Je compris que je ferais mieux d'obéir mais j'étais paralysée et n'arrivais pas à avancer. Quand enfin je réussis à faire un pas en avant je me pris les pieds dans ma robe et m'étalais par terre juste devant lui. C'était vraiment mal parti pour la séduction…

- Pitoyable, me dis-je à mi voix.

- Quoi ? Redis moi ça ! cria de nouveau Erik.

Apparemment il m'avait entendue et avait pris la remarque à son propre compte. J'eus assez de volonté de m'expliquer, ma situation étant de toute façon on ne peut plus ridicule.

- J'ai l'air vraiment pitoyable, lui répondis-je.

A ma grande surprise il éclata de rire. Il ne fit rien pour m'aider à me relever ce que je fis donc toute seule et confuse. Je finis ainsi par sortir de la pièce.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Erik, je ne voulais pas…

- Vous ne vouliez pas quoi ? Entrer dans ma chambre ? Envahir ma vie privée ? Mais de quel droit étiez vous en train de fouiller ? Ca ne vous suffit pas que je sois assez bon pour vous accueillir chez moi ? vociféra-t-il.

- Je suis confuse Erik, vraiment je…, je ne finis pas ma frase et baissai les yeux. Je vous demande pardon, finis-je doucement après un silence.

Mais en guise de réponse je n'eus droit qu'à une grimace de dédain à moitié cachée par son masque. Mais pourquoi en portait-il un ? Je sentais que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour revenir à cette question.

Il avait un caractère vraiment rude, ma tâche allait être difficile. Je levai vers lui un regard implorant et effleurai sa main. Il sembla surpris de ce geste mais ne dit rien. Je soupirai et en murmurant un dernier pardonnez moi et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Mais à mi-chemin je changeai d'avis et allai dans la cuisine. Comme on dit le cœur des hommes se situe un peu plus bas que celui des femmes et sans descendre plus, il y avait l'estomac, or il commençait à se faire tard et Erik n'avait sans doute pas déjeuné.

Je venais de terminer mon magnifique plat et les odeurs se propageaient dans toute la demeure. Mais Erik continuait à m'ignorer. C'en était même vexant : ce que j'avais préparé était pourtant bon ! Je décidai alors d'aller directement l'inviter à passer à table, sa colère devait déjà être passée. Lorsque je le rejoignis dans la grande pièce, il était en train de lire le journal.

- Erik, vous venez manger ?

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

- Mais… pourquoi ?

Je n'eus pas réponse.

- Vous ne mangez donc jamais ? demandais-je en plaisantant.

- En effet, répondit-il cyniquement.

C'était un jeu ou quoi ?

- Et pourquoi donc ? suivit ma question.

- Parce que je suis mort, répondit-il le plus calmement du monde comme si c'était une évidence.

Je le fixai bouche bée. J'étais censée répondre quoi à ça ? Il eut un petit sourire, mi moqueur, mi condescendant et me montra le journal. En dernière page, dans les annonces il était écrit : « Erik est mort ». Je ne comprenais pas.

- Comme ça, ils ne me chercheront plus, elle sera enfin libre, murmura-t-il tout à coup tristement.

Elle, qui ça elle ? La jeune femme de ses dessins ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de formuler cette question à voix haute et m'attendais déjà à ce qu'il réagisse furieusement comme tout à l'heure quand il m'avait surprise dans sa chambre. Mais la colère ne vint pas. Je le regardai et pus lire toute la misère du monde dans son regard.

- Oui…

Rien que par son expression, par le son de sa voix, je me doutais de ce qu'il était en train de ressentir. Ca éveillait des souvenirs en moi, de ceux qui ne sont pas plaisants. Erik semblait perdu dans les siens et tremblait légèrement. Je m'assis à côté de lui et pris sa main dans les miennes.

Nikita, quand tu m'as laissée, je n'ai eu personne à qui me confier…

- Erik, vous pouvez m'en parlez si vous le souhaitez, lui suggérais-je doucement.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse, mais curieusement il me parla. Il parlait par bouts de frases, je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'il me disait, la plupart des faits restaient flous. La jeune fille s'appelait Christine Daaé, il avait été son instructeur vocal depuis qu'elle était petite, il l'aimait et après qu'elle l'ait vu elle s'effraya et le trahit avec le vicomte Raoul de Chagny avec qui Erik la laissa partir. Tout ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, la chose évidente était le cœur brisé d'Erik. Erik, l'homme que je m'étais fixée comme mission de séduire. J'en eus un peu honte sur l'instant puis je me dis que si grâce à moi il ne pense plus à Christine, ce serait déjà ça de gagné pour lui. Pas une seconde je ne me doutais à quel point il était inexpérimenté dans les histoires d'amour. Son histoire était tellement floue que si je voulais le connaître un peu mieux je devais lui poser des questions.

- Erik, ce que vous me dites est étrange… Vous lui donniez des leçons pendant des années sans qu'elle ne vous ait vu et quand elle vous vit elle eut peur ?

- Elle pensait que j'étais l'Ange de la Musique, j'étais toujours caché pendant les leçons… Quand je me suis montré et qu'elle découvrit ça à la place d'un Ange…, il ne put continuer tellement sa voix tremblait.

- Elle devait quand même bien se douter à son âge que son ange était un homme en chair et en os, alors je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a d'effrayant à justement le rencontrer !

- Non, Roksana, vous ne comprenez pas… Je pense qu'effectivement au fond d'elle elle sentait que j'étais réel, mais elle s'attendait à vraiment mieux…

Mon Dieu, il avait l'air tellement malheureux et je ne voyais vraiment pas à ce qu'il y avait de si terrible en lui pour décevoir à tel point Christine et à lui donner peur. Bien entendu il se fâchait facilement et avait souvent un langage rude, mais il ne lui parlait quand même pas comme ça et même si, il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer. Surtout qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années… Puis, tout à coup je compris : son masque… Peut être avait-il réellement quelque chose à cacher…

Il était en train de dire quelque chose mais je n'avais pas écouté, seul le mot monstre parvint jusqu'à moi. Je le regardai avec surprise : il pleurait. Je voulus lui dire quelque chose mais je ne trouvais pas de mots, ça me faisait mal au cœur de voir quelqu'un si triste. Je passai mes bras autour de lui pour essayer de le consoler et il resta ainsi à pleurer sur mon épaule pendant une minute. Puis brusquement il se leva et alla dans sa chambre sans me dire un mot. Songeuse, je le suivis du regard puis, en soupirant j'allai à la cuisine pour déjeuner seule.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, laissez-moi des review ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur d'en lire et ça me motive pour continer d'écrire...**

* * *

_"Et ç'avait déjà été un grand plaisir, quand au-dessous de la petite ligne du violon mince, résistante, dense et directrice, il avait vu tout d'un coup chercher à s'élever en un clapotement liquide, la masse de la partie de piano, multiforme, indivise, plane et entrechoquée comme la mauve agitation des flots que charme et bémolise le clair de lune."_

Marcel Proust, Un amour de Swann

* * *

Erik ne réapparut pas durant de longues heures, ce qui me laissa plein de temps pour réfléchir, allongée sur mon lit. J'avais l'impression de n'en avoir jamais eu autant pour me plonger dans mes réflexions, mais ce ne devait être qu'une impression. Quand Erik réapparaîtra il ne faudra plus reparler de cet épisode ; les hommes n'aiment pas se montrer faibles et encore moins qu'on leur rappelle qu'ils l'ont été.

Je me rappelais qu'il s'était référé à lui-même en employant le mot monstre. Pourquoi ? A cause de ses actions ? A cause de son masque ? Je ne le connaissais pas assez pour trouver la réponse à cette question, mais il semblait clair d'après ses paroles que son masque était là pour cacher une quelconque imperfection. Mais est-ce que ça pouvait être si terrible qu'il éprouve le besoin de le porter ? Etais-ce si terrible que cette Christine en fut effrayée ? Cela semblait absurde… Et même si c'était laid, il était par ailleurs si séduisant, si charismatique… hum…Je clarifiais mes pensées, je n'étais pas censée être séduite par lui mais le séduire ! Il était bouleversant tout à l'heure, mais il fallait que je lui enlève cette Christine de la tête ! Pour mon bien mais aussi pour son propre bien, essayais-je de me justifier à moi-même.

A ce moment je l'entendis jouer. Je l'avais déjà entendu mais ce n'avait été que durant de brefs instants. Cette fois-ci je pouvais profiter pleinement des sons merveilleux qui s'échappaient de son orgue. Je n'avais jamais entendu rien de tel, était-ce lui le compositeur ? La musique était enchanteresse, triomphante. Elle faisait à la fois appel à toutes les sensations, à tous les sentiments… Joie, peine, amour, haine, tout se mélangeait pour ressortir en sons fiers et mélodieux. Et au-dessus de cette effusion de passions s'élevait une petite ligne de mélodie qui flattait les sens dans son désespoir, dans sa volonté de s'élever toujours plus haut et qui retombait sans cesse, se débattant comme un oiseau en cage.

Je sortis de ma chambre pour le voir jouer mais il ne me remarquait pas, ses doigts continuaient à conter la petite mélodie. Je m'avançais vers lui et à ce moment l'oiseau réussit enfin à briser les barreaux de sa cage et devint libre en un final éblouissant. J'étais déjà tout près de lui et la tentation était grande de voir entièrement le visage de cet homme, non, de cet enchanteur qui a su dans sa musique exprimer un concept dont la signification avait perdu sens pour moi il y a longtemps : l'espoir. Mais… mais je posai simplement une main sur son épaule tandis que s'éteignaient les dernières notes.

Un silence s'établit pendant une minute, puis il sembla enfin remarquer ma présence et se tourna vers moi. Son regard se remplit de surprise.

- Que c'est-il passé Roksana, vous pleurez ?

Mes yeux étaient en effet pleins de larmes.

- C'était… c'était merveilleux… C'est vous qui l'avez écrite, n'est-ce pas ? lui demandais-je et il hocha la tête. Erik, votre musique, elle offre le monde !

- Non, me répondit-il et son regard s'assombrit. Loin de là.

- J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider…

Il secoua la tête, puis remarquant subitement ma main sur son épaule, il se leva, se libérant ainsi de mon toucher et alla s'asseoir plus loin sur le canapé. Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais censée faire et m'approchai de lui d'un pas incertain. Comme il ne réagissait pas, je pris le journal qu'il avait apporté quelques heures auparavant et m'asseyai de l'autre bout du canapé pour faire semblant de le lire jusqu'à ce que je sache quoi faire.

Je feuilletais distraitement les pages quand soudain mon regard tomba sur quelque chose qui me fit pousser un léger cri de stupeur. Etonné, Erik se tourna vers moi.

- Erik, dis-je et ma voix tremblait, aviez-vous vu tout le journal ?

- Non, je n'avais regardé que mon annonce, pourquoi ?

- Regardez…

Et je lui indiquai la page d'où mon portrait nous fixait tranquillement sous l'intitulé « Disparition de la fiancée de l'ambassadeur de Russie ». En dessous il y avait un petit texte qui disait que Roksana Dmitrievna Romanova, fiancée du compte Victor Alexandrovitch Laminovskii ambassadeur de Russie en France était disparue depuis trois jours et que celui-ci donnerait une belle récompense à qui l'aiderait à la retrouver.

- Eh bien, vous allez pouvoir rejoindre votre fiancé dès aujourd'hui, me dit Erik avec ce qui me sembla une pointe de colère dans sa voix.

- Non ! m'écriai-je malgré moi. Erik, je vous en prie, permettez-moi de rester encore un peu chez vous. Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible mais j'aimerais tant retrouver la mémoire avant de me retrouver face à face avec les gens de mon passé.

- C'est votre fiancé…

- Et son nom de me dit rien qui vaille. Peut être que c'est lui que je fuyais, je ne sais pas de quel côté le danger peut venir. Avec vous je me sens en sécurité. S'il vous plaît…

A ces mots je lui fis mon regard le plus suppliant et apparemment ça a du marcher car il me répondit en soupirant :

- Bon, je n'aime pas particulièrement avoir des intrus chez moi, mais vous resterez mon invitée pendant encore quelques jours. Entre temps nous aviserons que faire de vous.

Comment ne pas se sentir indésirable chez quelqu'un en dix leçons ? Leçon n°1 : ne pas se trouver chez Erik. Leçon n°2 : si vous êtes chez quelqu'un comme Erik, ne pas laisser tomber la décision de séduction et parvenir au but en moins de temps possible. Si seulement je savais comment m'y prendre avec lui…

- Romanova, reprit Erik, savez-vous ce qu'implique votre nom ?

- Je me rappelle vaguement, c'est un nom aristocratique.

- Plus que ça, c'est le nom de la dynastie régnant en Russie depuis plus de trois siècles.

La surprise me coupa le souffle.

- C'est étrange qu'il n'y avait pas de titre préposé à votre nom dans l'article.

- Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- Aucune idée, vous me le direz vous-mêmes quand vous aurez un peu plus de souvenirs.

Il m'observait en silence. Je me sentais toute petite sous son regard perçant, son masque ne faisant que rajouter de la puissance à ses yeux.

- Dans quelle intrigue politique êtes-vous mêlée ?

C'était plus une remarque qu'une question. Il devait avoir raison : mon père voulait disposer de moi pour ses affaires, j'étais la fiancée d'un ambassadeur, j'avais fui un danger… Je fus prise d'un vertige.

- Erik… j'ai peur…

Ma voix, comme le reste de ma personne, tremblait. J'étais même terrifiée : dans des jeux politiques la vie d'une jeune fille n'était pas grand-chose… Il avait du sentir ma détresse et essaya de me rassurer :

- Tant que vous êtes avec moi, il ne vous arrivera rien, dit-il puis s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre, c'est la fatigue qui joue sur vos nerfs, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher.

Oh non, ce n'était pas la fatigue qui m'angoissait, mais je n'avais pas envie de le contredire alors je me levai et avec un « bonsoir » allai dans ma chambre.

Au moment où j'étais déjà prête à me glisser dans le lit, un objet étrange accroché au mur m'intrigua. Je m'approchai, c'était un cadre voilé par un tissu épais. Je me demandai ce qui pouvait bien être en dessous, alors j'essayai de soulever ce voilage. Ce ne fut pas tâche facile et alors que je tirai un peu plus fort que je ne l'aurais du, le tout se détacha et tomba par terre avec un grand bruit de bris de verre. A ma grande horreur je vis que je venais de briser un miroir. A ce moment Erik rentra dans la chambre.

- Roksana, vous allez bien ? Je viens d'entendre du bruit…

Il suivit mon regard inquiet jusqu'au miroir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas une bien grande perte, me dit-il.

Mais je secouai la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

- J'ai brisé un miroir… Il va m'arriver malheur… Ceux que je fuyais, ils vont me retrouver… Je ne m'en sortirai pas…

Je restais figée, les yeux braqués sur les morceaux de verre, au bord de l'hystérie. Erik dit quelque chose mais je ne l'avais pas entendu. Il finit par s'approcher de moi et c'est au moment où il toucha mon épaule que je repris conscience du monde autour de moi et du fait que j'étais en chemise de nuit. Ce dernier point me fit rougir fortement et j'essayai de rejoindre le lit pour me mettre sous les couvertures salvatrices. Mais ce fut plus facile à penser qu'à réaliser : dans mon énervement et ma précipitation, j'avais oublié que j'étais pieds nus et ne fis pas attention où je marchais. Ce qui devait arriver arriva : je marchai sur un bout de verre qui s'empara de l'occasion pour bien planter ses crocs dans la chair de mon pied. Je grimaçai de douleur et Erik comprit ce qui s'était passé.

- Doucement… Je vais vous aider.

Il me souleva dans ses bras et ne me reposa que sur le lit. Il enleva le bout de verre de mon pied : plus de peur que de mal, ça saignait un peu mais il n'y avait rien de grave. Il nettoya ma petite blessure puis me banda le pied.

- Bon, je pense que je peux vous laisser dormir maintenant. Bonne nuit Roksana.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais je l'interpellai avant qu'il ne sorte.

- Erik !

Il se retourna, étonné.

- Ca va vous paraître stupide, mais c'est juste que… Tout ça m'a fait si peur…Pourriez-vous juste reste un peu ?lui demandai-je toute gênée.

Il parût surpris mais hocha la tête en souriant.

Il commença à me chanter une berceuse, chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Mais encre moins m'attendais-je à ce qu'il en chante une en russe ! Malgré la beauté de sa voix je me pus m'empêcher de l'interrompre :

- Vous connaissez le russe ? Où l'avez-vous appris ?

Il sembla perdu dans de lointains souvenirs.

- J'ai vécu quelque temps à Nijnii Novgorod…

- Ah ? Mas que faisiez-vous là-bas ?

Son regard s'assombrit. Il ne répondit pas et je ne reposai pas ma question. C'étaient visiblement de mauvais souvenirs. Au bout d'un moment il brisa le silence en reprenant la berceuse. Cette fois-ci je me plongeai complètement dans sa voix. Une voix d'ange qui m'apporta un sommeil paisible.

* * *

**La Maison Romanov est la dynastie ****qui régna sur la Russie**** de 1613 ****à 1917**

**Les autres noms de famille que j'utilise dans mon histoire n'ont aucune réalité historique.**


End file.
